Talk:Yang Wolfgang/@comment-3507136-20120120130200/@comment-4463311-20120120135523
Well into looking into Tombstone I find a few things. Now please do bare in mind I am not being a smartass, just to trying to give your proof of what I think makes hem totally different. "As the picture indicates, Grim has long white hair that flows down around all sides of his face. He has purple eyes. He wears the traditional Marine suit (colored black with a white tie) and jacket with epaulets and the word "Justice" on the back. He also wears black shoes. " "Yang is a pale white man, with a skinny body and face. His eyes are often kept closed, but sometimes are opened to reveal pure blue eyes that can go through anyone. He hate short gray hair, that covered part of his face and with a tall body. Making Yang a creepier figure, Fredric has often called him the “creepy stickman” after seeing him in the attack on the Priests. During the per-time skip, Yang wore a marine’s jacket hanging from his shoulder. He then wore a suit, with a white button up shirt. Black dress pants, with black shoes and gloves like his brother he kept his sword at his side tied to his suit by a set of cords. He however didn’t wear a marine hat nor really wore an official marine uniform. During the post-time skip, his out has completely changed. He now wears all white, with his blue eyes opened looking unto others. He wears a white dress shirt with long sleeves; over this he wears a long white jacket. That comes down to his ankles and is zipped partly in the middle his hands are often inside the sleeves. He then wears a white hakama, with a pair of black boots. He still kept his sword tied to his waist by light blue cords. " Now to begin with the appearance, grim seems to wear a suit for his current appearance. While yang is totally different. Now in the pertims skip yang did wear what most marines wore. "Vice Admiral Grim seems to give off a rather unsettling atmosphere about him. He's mostly quiet and keeps to himself, a trait that unnerves others. When Grim does socialize however, he shows an awfully dark personality, even for a Marine. Ever since childhood, Grim has had no understanding of what right or wrong truly were, thus his sense of "Justice" is usually all over the place. This usually leads to more harm than good though. Grim's only true desire seems to be the amassing of power and using it to dominate others, again this was present since childhood. Because of these traits, Sengoku tries to keep his eyes on Grim, being cautious of every move Grim makes. Like with most Marines, Grim loathes criminals of all kinds, but special mention goes to pirates in particular. He also shares the belief that the Shichibukai are still pirates and are not to be trusted in the slightest. The only reason for this hatred however, seems to be that The Great Age of Pirates is getting in his way of his dream: a Great Age of the Undead. Grim wants an Age of the Undead because he strongly believes in the Buddhist principle of reincarnation. Whether this is merely a way for Grim to justify his actions or not is unclear. Grim seems to ramble on about how a person's life is irrelevent due to reincarnation, believing they'll still come back as a human nontheless. It's safe to say that his views on Buddhism, if not the entire world, are wildly distorted. Grim seems to prefer deceit and manipulation over brute force, as seen in his attempts to trick his superiors into letting him do whatever he wants. He also tries luring his enemies into making the wrong moves in battle, allowing a sure victory. Because of Grim's horrid nature, he was once called The Devil's Child by his own parents. " "Yang is both a weasel and trickster; he is often described as a weasel because of his ways and powers. He is a mocking, belittling and cruel man, who only wants become the most famous pirate in the world. He wants fame; it is his man drive that he wishes to be known far and wide and willing to do whatever he can to become famous as Gol D. Roger. Yang however can be somewhat annoying, as he gives a smug smile with his eyes closed. Many opponents think that Yang is mocking them, which is very true. He loves to get them angry and he will give them a sarcastic remark tell them to calm down or such. He does enjoy play with his opponents, he doesn’t care for any be it man, woman or child. Yang loves to steal their attributes and make them his own, he often says thank you for the food in a sarcastic way to them. As they fall to the ground and draw their last breath. Yang is also a greedy man, shown why he goes out and steal more and more attributes from others in his Omamori charms." Now grim seems to be this rough and tough marine dude, while Yang just is a weasel doing anything get fame. Now does that say the same dude? So hopefully somehting could make you see that they are not the same but very different. Also those were the only two pictures I was going to use for yang. Because he doesn't play a big role in the crew nor does his brother.